Hearing aids are used to assist people suffering hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to their ear canals. Damage of outer hair cells in a patient's cochlear results loss of frequency resolution in the patient's auditory perception. As this condition develops, it becomes difficult for the patient to distinguish speech from environmental noise. Simple amplification does not address such difficulty. Thus, there is a need to help such a patient in understanding speech in a noisy environment.